1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video conversion apparatus and method, and a program, and specifically, a video conversion apparatus and method, and a program whereby deterioration in image quality can be suppressed in the case of converting the video format and color difference format of video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the case that video signals used for displaying a digital image are recorded in a recording medium, the video signals are converted into video signals of which the color difference format is 4:2:0 and the video format is the interlace format due to a reason such as increase in the compression ratio of data, or the like, and are then recorded in some cases. The video signals of which the color difference format is 4:2:0 is made up of luminance components and color difference components, and are signals wherein the resolution (information quantity) of the color difference components is a half of the resolution of the luminance components in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction of the image based on the video signals.
In the case that such video signals are read out from a recording medium, and are displayed on a digital television receiver or the like, the color difference format of the readout video signals is converted from 4:2:0 to 4:2:2 through a filter process. Subsequently, the video format of the video signals is converted from the interlace format to the progressive format.
The video signals thus obtained in the progressive format of which the color difference format is 4:2:2 is subjected to a predetermined process such as an improvement in image quality, or the like as appropriate. The video signals subjected to the process are further converted into signals made up of each component of R, G, and B of which the color difference format is 4:4:4, and an image is displayed based on the video signals obtained by the conversion.
Also, with the related art, a technique has been proposed wherein, in the case that the color difference format of video signals is converted, whether or not the video format of the video signals is the interlace format is detected, and a filter to be used is dynamically switched according to the detection result thereof (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-33002).